inazuma_eleven_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 1 (Crown): New Training Facility
3rd Season Crown (Universe Series) Characters *Isamu Sato *Jun Sato *Universe Eleven *Masako Sato Episode 1 (Crown): New Training Facility After Isamu has told them the important news, Isamu said, "We should look for a new training facility because they blew ours up." "True... where should we look though?" "Is Coach Miyazaki back?" "Yes." "Alright, let's go ask Coach!" Then they ran over to Coach and said, "Coach, are you alright?" "Yeah, I'm fine." "Coach, we need to find a new training facility." "Well... I've prepared for one beforehand." He said, getting up. "Really?!" "Yeah. There is one, at school." "W-what?!" "How come we never used it?" Hideyoshi asked. "It was for a backup... also, Sato, can I see your mother for a bit?" "Yes." And so he led him to see his mother. "Masako... or, rather, adoptive okasan... how have you been? It's been a while since I last saw you." "My adoptive son, it has indeed been a long while... look how much you've grown." She cooed, hugging him. "Thank you for taking care of my sons this whole time." "No, no, the pleasure is all mine." "I hear you guys are looking for a new training facility?" Masako asked, raising her eyebrows. "Yes, okasan." Isamu answered. "Well, I've already prepared one for them, I kind of knew this would happen beforehand." "Oh, I see. I have a training facility in mind as well." That got Isamu's attention. "You guys do need to prepare to battle Blue Eleven, after all. Akira taichou is... well, a violent man, who knows what would happen during that match." His mother sighed. "Akira?" Isamu asked, confused. "Oh, he's the Captain of the Blues." "Oh! Well, you said you've got a training facility in mind, okasan?" "Yes, my dear. It's, well, the place where your father and his team used to train..." "Wow! Where is that at?!" Coach Miyazaki raised his eyebrows. He knows where it is. "What are we waiting for? Let's go there now!" Isamu said eagerly. "Haha, you're so eager." Masako laughed. "Alright, minna!" He said, turning to his team. "Let's go training!" "Yeah!" "It will be a one week training camp. You should prepare for your things, Sato." Coach said. "So we're sleeping over too?" "Yes, Sato." "Yosha!!!" ~At Home~ "Wow! I don't know what to pack!" Isamu said, scrambling for his clothes, and putting things in his luggages. "Isn't this awesome, nii-chan?! We haven't had one of these for a while!" Jun said, excitedly. "Yeah! And this time with okasan too!" His mother was helping them pack, and she said, "You boys are just too much like your father. If only he was still here..." She said, sighing. "It's alright! We will find out the truth!" "Thank you, my sons." Finally, they were done packing. "Why did you bring that stuffed animal with you, Jun? You're too old for that!" "I am not, nii-chan! I need it to sleep!" "Fine, fine. Let's go!" "Hai!" ~At the Clubroom~ "Is everyone here?!" "Yes, sir!" Then Isamu turned to his team and said, "Let's take off! To defeat Blue Eleven!" "Yeah!" Preview of Episode 2 (Crown): The Cursed Facility I'm Isamu Sato, and we have found a new training facility to defeat Blue Eleven, however, we think that this facility might as well be cursed! Why? Because at night, we hear weird sounds and during the daytime some of the machines are broken or unusable. Either that or we can't level up at all. We think that either that this facility is cursed, or that there is someone messing around in the facility! Can we catch the culprit before things go out of hand?! Next on Universe Series 3: Crown! The Cursed Facility!